leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Teemo/Quotes
Champion Select ;Pick * ;Ban * Classic= Movement/Attacking * * * * * * * Taunt * Joke * Laugh * * * |-|Omega Squad= Upon Starting a Game * * * Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Joke * * * * Taunt * * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * ;Taunting an Enemy * Laugh * * * * Upon Entering Stealth with * * * Upon Casting * Upon Casting * * * * Upon Casting * * * * * When an Enemy Champion Steps on a * * * * * * Upon Buying... ; * * * ; * * * ; * * ; * * * ; * * * Upon Placing a Ward * * * Upon Casting * * * |-|Little Devil= Upon Responses * ''"All shall hail me! My darkness will sweep across the world!" * "What?! My servants haven't destroyed you yet?" * "Looks like I'll have to do it '''MYSELF!'"'' Upon Cursing ;Upon casting Curse: ( ) * (1st) "My Celestial Expansion will have you seeing stars!" * (2nd) "... and my Celestial Expansion will leave you head spinning!" ;Upon casting Curse: ( ) * (1st) "Bweooown bwooo fwooowm~ Stay awhile and enjoy your Tempered Fate" * (2nd) "... and try not to get too caught up in Tempered Fate!" ;Upon casting Curse: ( ) * (1st) "Where'd they go? It's time for Twilight Shrouds!" * (2nd) "... oh, and P.S., they'll be invisible from Twilight Shrouds, too." ;Upon casting Curse: ( ) * (1st) "It can't hunt to chase a Poison Trail - or maybe it will!" * (2nd) "... and don't breathe too easy. there's some Poison Trail, too!" ;Upon casting Curse: * (1st) "You know what's better than one of me? '''FIVE MORE'! Time for Devil Duplicates!"'' * (2nd) "... and you didn't need to tell them apart, did you? Devilish Duplicates time!" ;Upon casting Curse: ( ) * (1st) "Who needs to dodge when you've got Windwalls?" * (2nd) "... and try not to get blocked by Windwalls!" ;Upon casting Curse: ( ) * (1st) "My servants will be unstoppable during Death Defied!" * (2nd) "... and they'll be out of reach during Death Defied!" ;Upon casting Curse: ( ) * (1st) "Careful now, me servants have your Blood Scent." * (2nd) "... and prepare to get caught by Blood Scent!" ;Upon casting Curse: * (1st) "Give those Electrified Turrets a big hug!" ;Upon casting Curse: ( ) * (1st) "Seeing double? You must be Hallucinating." * (2nd) "... and let's double the trouble with Hallucinate!" ;Upon casting Curse: ( ) * (1st) "Why dont't you step into a Realm Warp? Trust me!" * (2nd) "... and let's send you on a little trip with Realm Warp!" ;Upon casting Curse: * (1st) "The brush, the brush, the brush is on '''FIRE'!"'' * (2nd) "... and watch out for the flaming bursh!" ;Upon casting Curse: ( ) * (1st) "You can't block my Aegis Protection." * (2nd) "... and you basically can't attack through Aegis Protection!" ;Upon casting Curse: * (1st) "You'll never see these Giga Blinding Darts coming!" * (2nd) "... and stay on your toes to dodge these Giga Blinding Darts, too!" Category:Champion quotes Category:Teemo